<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Antics of Your "Archrival" by Zelda_Legends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068674">The Antics of Your "Archrival"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_Legends/pseuds/Zelda_Legends'>Zelda_Legends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Duelling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, I'm so sorry, Literally just came to mind last night, Mainly Platonic Though, Mia/Rhys if you squint, i just wanted to write these two, i'm terrible with tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_Legends/pseuds/Zelda_Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Rhys thinks things are finally settling down after the Mad King's War, "Destiny" decides to interfere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kilroy | Rhys/Wayu | Mia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Antics of Your "Archrival"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, as the tags say, this is literally something fluffy I thought of last night and jotted it down. It's a building of Mia and Rhys's support conversations because I find their dynamic to be absolutely hilarious. That being said, I just finished my first playthrough of PoR and am starting through a second one on a harder difficulty.</p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short little story and let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhys took a deep breath as the meeting came to a close. Apparently, the bandits finally withdrew from the borders and the mercenaries could be let alone for the coming weeks. Everything had been so incredibly busy the past few months – what with the court hounding Ike to stay a lord and then being hired by the town on the southern border.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a refreshing thought to know he could get some peace and quiet for once – a priest's life was supposed to be one of prayerful contemplation, after all, not fighting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others filed out of the room with similar attitudes of relief, and Rhys followed behind. While the others began to start on their daily chores for the day, the humble staff-user decided to go outside and grab some peaceful moments of fresh air to give his nerves a refreshing break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wondered through the stone halls, enjoying the warm breeze that filtered through the open windows as he made his way to the exit. Soren had scurried off to the office, muttering something about taking stock of their inventory while Titania had gone to assist Mist with the laundry. Ike was out in the back sparring with a very enthusiastic Boyd while Rolf practiced with his bow a few good paces away. Shinon and Gatrie had disappeared to who-knows-where, but that was normal, and Oscar was in town doing errands – restocking their food supplies and such.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he stepped outside, the welcoming breeze ruffling his white robes gently, he let a small smile slip – the sun was shining brightly, and clouds were seemingly nonexistent. The perfect day for a walk to the stables, he mused contentedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> It seemed, though, that... ahem... </span>
  <em>Destiny</em>
  <span> had an entirely different plan in mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only warning Rhys got was a flash of purple before he was tackled to the ground with an “Oof,” falling past his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, yeah. There was also Mia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aha! I finally have you, and there's nowhere for you to run!” She shouted triumphantly above him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys could only sputter as the wind was taken from his lungs, and he reminded himself how to breathe again. So much for “Peace and quiet”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Of course, it's only fate that we should run into each other again,” Mia continued, seemingly oblivious to the frail priest's current state, “I </span>
  <em>knew</em>
  <span> that fortuneteller was right, for once again, we are brought together under the sky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys coughed and managed a weak, “It's good to see you too, Mia.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had become a rather full-time part-time member of the group. That is to say, while she claimed to be only a “part-time” employee of the Greil Mercenaries, she certainly showed up every day and ended up staying way past her specified hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah well, at least she didn't demand extra pay for her “overtime”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia blinked at the sound of the frail voice and glanced down to see Rhys struggling for air. She hurriedly jumped up, dancing backward on agile feet before offering a helping hand, “Oh, I'm sorry! Didn't mean to tackle you like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys coughed again, accepting her hand, and shakily pulling himself to his feet, “Don't worry about it,” He sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia beamed then, unsheathing her sword and pointing the blade out towards a flinching Rhys in one fluid motion, “Great! Now,” She shifted her feet to a fighting stance and brandished her slim sword, “En garde!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys took a good few steps back, flabbergasted as he sputtered, “W-whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, Mia! I'm not-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But alas, Mia would have none of it as she interrupted, “Well, come on! Unsheathe your weapon and face me, archrival! Or are you a coward?” She narrowed her eyes at him, smile suddenly falling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mia, hold it!” Rhys protested, “I don't even have a blade, much less know how to use one!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia let out an offended gasp, “Rhys! Do you remember nothing from our training together!? Surely you've pursued mastery of the sword in preparation for this moment!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys frantically shook his hand, raising his hands in surrender, “Mia, I told you before! I'm not a man of war, and I don't fight!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia scoffed, tilting her head up and somehow managing to look down her nose at him despite being much shorter, “Come now, Rhys! You can't honestly tell me you haven't touched the hilt of a blade since our sessions back then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys frowned, realizing Mia wasn't going to let up, “Well, no, but that was only because-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aha!” Mia's large smile returned as she pointed a condemning finger at the priest, “I knew it! Ready your sword, Rhys, for this is the moment of truth!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I </span>
  <em>told </em>
  <span>you,” Rhys insisted, beyond exasperated at this point, “I don't </span>
  <em>have</em>
  <span> one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia blinked, gasping, “Then why didn't you say so?” As if she hadn't heard the entirety of that of the previous statement. She grabbed her spare one that was strapped to her back and tossed it toward Rhys – thankfully it was still in its scabbard, otherwise, the poor priest would have a lot fewer fingers as he fumbled with the weapon that was tossed at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“B-but, Mia!” Rhys stuttered, hastily pulling the blade free by the hilt just in time to clumsily block the incoming strike, “There's no way I'll beat you – we barely got anywhere in our lessons, and I assure you I haven't improved since then!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then consider this a practice run for the real thing!” Mia stepped back lightly, bouncing from one foot to the other as she rolled her neck and grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fight continued as one would expect with an inexperienced swordsman going up against a very-much-experienced one. Rhys fumbled with the blade just about as much as he tripped over his own feet. Mia was ruthless, despite knowing Rhys's innate lack of skill, and used her speed to send flurries of sword strikes in his direction. She treated him as though he were a dangerous soldier from Daein or a Feral Laguz for that matter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, the sight was comical from an outsider's point of view. Rhys barely managing to parry her attacks, blundering over his sloppy movements, and Mia dancing around him as if it were all a game. Titania and Mist both found themselves giggling at the scene as they brought the clothes outside to dry, and commented on how “They made quite the pair”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys, on the other hand, was not an outsider, and thus did not find the situation comical. In fact, if not for his quick reflexes, he was pretty sure he would already be pinned down with a sword to his neck before he would be forced to admit defeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Ah!” The cry left his mouth as Mia's blade came </span>
  <em>this</em>
  <span> close to knocking him to the ground. Thankfully, he managed to jump back in time to avoid the hit, once again, being forced on the defensive as Mia rushed him with wild hacks of her sword.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her agility was something Mia had always prided herself on, and making good use of it, she slipped behind the priest, bringing her arm up in a wide arc to catch him by surprise. At the last minute, however, Rhys brought the blade around behind him to halfheartedly impede the blow, giving him just enough time to create distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Sweat poured down his temples at the foreign exertion, and his heart pounded in his ears. The adrenaline rushed through him, creating an uncomfortable feeling of nausea in the pit of his stomach. Now, </span>
  <em>this</em>
  <span> was why he never, ever fought in real battles – he could barely handle the stress of sparring much less the inevitable heart attack that would come with defending one's own life in actual combat. The more he thought about it, the more he came to appreciate his friends' efforts to protect him when they would get into scuffles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be honest, though, he thought he was doing considerably well given the circumstances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if to mock him, it was just after this thought that he slipped on the grass and fell backward. Mia wasted no time in seizing the opportunity for what it was – victory. With a foot upon his stomach and her blade poised at the exposed skin of his neck, Rhys frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right, you win,” The priest relented, secretly grateful for the end of this torture on his nerves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia stayed in position for a moment and narrowed her eyes in disappointment before huffing and sheathing her sword, turning away with crossed arms. Rhys pushed himself up, panting as he wiped his brow and pushed his soaked, ginger hair from his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really haven't been practicing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys blinked and looked over to where Mia slumped to the ground and plopped her head in her hands. Suddenly, the staff-user felt a pang of guilt for some reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, Mia...” Rhys began, sighing as he tried to explain himself, “I just... combat has never been my thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I was so looking forward to today, too,” She lamented, ignoring his comment, “As soon as the sun rose, I just </span>
  <em>knew</em>
  <span> that I'd finally be facing off against my one and only archrival!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys frowned as continued to catch his breath as Mia huffed and continued to sulk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Maybe the fortuneteller really </span>
  <em>was</em>
  <span> wrong,” Mia fell back onto the ground, laying up toward the sky as she mused, “But then again, you never did learn to ride a mount, either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a heavy sigh, Rhys dragged himself beside the girl, laying down on her right and muttering, “I'm sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia shook her head, glancing at him from the corner of her eye and smiling weakly, “Oh, that's all right, Rhys. I'm sure the day will come when you and I will finally get our day of fate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys grimaced, “I don't know...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, you'll have to learn to ride before then, I suppose,” Mia sighed, twirling a finger absently in the air, “And I'll have to teach you more of how to use the sword.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Er...” Rhys intruded hesitantly, “Didn't we stop the lessons for a reason?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another, more exaggerated sigh left Mia's lips, “Alas,” She bemoaned, “I guess we did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A silence fell between them, one in which Rhys felt the need to comfort the girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“However,” Rhys started, avoiding eye contact and feeling the expectant stare of the self-proclaimed swordmaster, “I might be willing to, er, do this again once in a while if you wish to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really!?” Mia's eyes lit up like fire as she watched the priest nod reluctantly, “Oh thank you, Rhys!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys let out a startled yelp at the sudden weight of the small girl as she flung her arms around him in a tight hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You won't regret this!” Mia assured him, her voice loud as it was right against his ear, “I'll get better, and then I'll show you the might of a true swordsman!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys let out a nervous laugh as he returned the hug weakly, silently gulping as he internally panicked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What had he just agreed to?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is actually my first time writing anything with the Tellius characters so I hope it turned out okay. Let me know if anything seems out of character. That being said, if you did enjoy it, kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading and have a great day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>